If I lost you
by Kamakiri
Summary: Switzerland wakes up to find Liechtenstein is missing...


_A/N: I love the whole Switzerland and Liechtenstein sisterly/brotherly love thing, so this will be just that._

_No, I'm not having them make out ect._

_I also plan to write a PruHun ff, so keep an eye out for that._

_I do not own Hetalia or any country. (yet...)_

_If I lost you_

_..._

Switzerland opened his eyes. He was lying in a field, surrounded by light purple flowers, they were tiny but he didn't recognise them at all.

Sitting up, he reached for a flower, pulling it out and smelling it. Even with the scent on his mind, he still didn't remember having seen them before.

A cold wind picked up, causing him to shiver.

"Oh, I'm not in my uniform... this shirt's too light..." he told himself, wrapping his arms around himself as he stood.

Then the loneliness hit him.

He was alone, no one was in the field other than himself.

Where was his little sister? Where was Liechtenstein?

"Liechtenstein?! Little sister?! Hello?" he called, turning around franticly.

Only silence answered him.

"... sister?" Switzerland called again.

He looked around again. No, she wasn't here. Had she run away? That wasn't like Liechtenstein.

There was only one place he could think of to go.

The World Conference room, she would be there, he thought.

...

"Uh, Liechtenstein?" Austria asked him.

"Yes, where is she?" Switzerland replied, looking insistant.

Austria looked away, busying himself with playing a piece on the piano. The Austrian glanced up at him as he played and realised that he wasn't going any time soon.

With a resigned sigh, Austria finished the song and stretched, but stayed seated.

"Don't you remember? She was invaded, she's gone now"

Switzerland stopped. The revelation hurt him but he swallowed a cry of 'Why?!' and calmly replied, "Oh... I let that happen?"

Austria gave him a look of simpathy and stood.

"No, you didn't... did you hit your head?" he asked.

The Swiss man shook his head slowly.

"No..."

"... It's not your fault. Germany _and _Prussia, plus a few others... We tried to stop them, Switzerland. You, Hungary, and I." Austria sighed, closing his piano.

Switzerland kept his face calm, but inside, well, inside he was messed up. His dear sister, the one he swore he'd help no matter what, was gone.

As the other countries filed in, he sat down at the desk.

Hungary sat next to him and put a hand on his arm.

"You okay there?" she asked, her soft Hungarian accented voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." he replied smoothly, straightening his shoulders defensively.

She raised an eyebrow and sat back.

"Really," she said, turning to Austria, "Austria, is he okay?"

"I don't know. He forgot about the...-"

Prussia shoved the doors open and strode in.

"Everyone, we can now start. Ze awesome me is here!" he laughed, his annoying laugh grating on Switzerland's nerves.

He wasn't into starting wars, he wasn't about to start one, either, even if Liechtenstein was gone because of that pompous idiot Prussia and the dour Germany, so he sat still, breathing deeply to calm himself.

"Hey, Switzy, Liechtenstein's land's great, ya?" Prussia taunted, finally sitting down, putting his feet up on the desk, hands behind his head.

That was it, finally Switzerland cracked.

He shoved his chair back and glared at the Prussian.

"Watch your mouth, bird boy" he said.

Prussia smirked, crooking a finger at him.

"No way, too much fun, Switzy~"

"Will you two shut up?!" America yelled.

"How abouts no." Prussia said quickly to America, continuing the stare off with Switzerland.

Switzerland took a breath and sat back down.

'I'll kill him later...' he thought, not able to stop thinking about his sister. 'Liechtenstein... my sister.'

x.x.x.x

"Big brother?"

Switzerland opened his eyes and groggily sat up. He'd fallen asleep at his desk, Liechtenstein stood in front of him, green eyes huge with worry.

He smiled, glad that he had only been dreaming.

"Yes, my sister?"

She smiled back.

"You were talking in your sleep..." she replied softly, catching him by surprize and hugging him.

"Oh."

Switzerland awkwardly sat still before hugging back.

"Tell me straight away if anyone is trying to invade you, okay?"

"Okay, big brother." Liechtenstein pushed away from him and then tugged at his hand.

"Come on, Switzy, we've got a meeting to go to" she insisted. He sighed and stood up, letting her lead him away.

He was just happy that he had Liechtenstein there with him, not like that silly nightmare.

ThE EnD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Review, please!

Hope you guys liked :)

-Kamakiri


End file.
